


Credo che adesso mi devi far sentir le mani, che a quelle credo

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: “Ma tu sei sicuro di ‘sta cosa?”, chiede, non perché non si fidi di Giuliano, ma perché Giuliano è uno di cui non ti puoi fidare mai, manco se gli vuoi bene.Giuliano sbuffa e aumenta il passo, ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto di jeans.“Ma sì che sono sicuro”, risponde. “Ché ti ho mai detto cazzate, io?”
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 9
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Credo che adesso mi devi far sentir le mani, che a quelle credo

Firenze di notte è tutto un susseguirsi di buchi di luce e ombre, fra i lampioni traballanti delle strade e le lanterne elettriche poco convinte del centro storico, e non è che Francesco abbia veramente bisogno della luce, ha percorso queste strade così tante volte da riconoscerne il lastricato dalle crepe che sente sotto la suola delle adidas consumate, se non le stesse allora le eredi più prossime di quelle che portava ai piedi ai tempi della scuola, quando il Lungarno se lo facevano quasi tutto correndo, inseguiti o inseguendo ora Lorenzo, ora Guglielmo, ora l’un l’altro.

“Ma tu sei sicuro di ‘sta cosa?”, chiede comunque, non perché non si fidi di Giuliano, ma perché Giuliano è uno di cui non ti puoi fidare mai, manco se gli vuoi bene.

Giuliano sbuffa e aumenta il passo, ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto di jeans.

“Ma sì che sono sicuro”, risponde. “Ché ti ho mai detto cazzate, io?”

“Ti devo rispondere?”

“Guarda che è Lorenzo il cazzaro, non io.”

“Tutti i Medici sono cazzari.”

“Valla a dire in faccia a mia madre o a Bianca questa cosa.”

“Che c’entra, tua madre l’ha sposato un Medici, ci è stata trascinata dentro le vostre cazzate”, risponde Francesco. “E tua sorella perlomeno sta cercando di tirarsene fuori sposando un Pazzi.”

Giuliano ride.

“Di bene in meglio proprio.”

“E guarda che a tuo fratello glielo dico che l’hai chiamato cazzaro.”

“Tanto non ti crede.”

 _Molto probabile_ , pensa Francesco. A Lorenzo puoi toccare tutto, ma suo fratello neanche per scherzo. 

Con Giuliano, nel corso degli anni, sono venuti alle mani per praticamente tutto: per le ragazze, per il calcio, per le moto, per i compiti copiati male, per le sigarette rubate, per uno sguardo di troppo o una parola di meno. Con Lorenzo invece è successo due volte precise - Francesco se le ricorda ancora limpidamente - ed entrambe le volte è sempre stato perché c’era di mezzo Giuliano.

E Francesco ha sempre sospettato che la differenza più grossa tra loro e Lorenzo è che Lorenzo ha sempre avuto le priorità ben definite in testa, non come Giuliano che vive alla giornata si sveglia ogni mattina in un nuovo letto e in un nuovo mondo, e di sicuro non come lui che vive più di dubbi che di pane.

Nel frattempo, camminando e parlando, sono arrivati a Ponte Vecchio. Si fermano all’angolo della strada e lasciano passare un autobus mezzo vuoto prima di attraversare per andare dall’altra parte. I negozi hanno chiuso da un pezzo, ma c’è ancora un po’ di gente che passeggia lì nei dintorni, gruppi di turisti, coppiette innamorate, ragazzini che non hanno niente di meglio da fare.

“Ma poi io non ho capito tu dove vorresti scavalcare, sul colonnato?”, dice Francesco, riprendendo il discorso interrotto. “Secondo me ci arrestano. Anzi togli pure il _secondo me_ , ci arrestano e basta.”

“No che non ci arrestano”, risponde Giuliano. “E comunque come al solito non hai capito un cazzo Ce’, non è qui su Ponte Vecchio che dicevo.”

“E allora dove?”

“Seguimi e basta.”

Francesco strascica un insulto tra i denti, ma quando Giuliano riprende a camminare gli va dietro comunque. 

C’è un po’ di vento, ma tutto sommato è una bella serata, tiepida e piacevole, una di quelle in cui si sente che la primavera se ne sta appostata giusto dietro l’angolo e non vede l’ora di spadroneggiare diffondendo ovunque pollini e buone ragioni per uscire di casa.

Se Giuliano non tenesse le mani fermamente piantate in tasca, Francesco potrebbe contemplare l’idea stupida e stomachevole di prendergliene una tra le sue, giusto per provare l’ebbrezza di fare un pezzo di strada mano nella mano come due deficienti qualunque, di quelli che la gente vede passare e un po’ li deride e un po’ li invidia.

“Io dicevo qua”, Giuliano dice qualche minuto dopo.

Adesso sono all’incrocio con Via de’ Tornabuoni, all’inizio del Ponte Santa Trinità.

“Qua?”

“Eh.”

“Ci arrestano comunque.”

“Ma piantala. Vieni, ti faccio vedere”, nel dirlo, Giuliano tira fuori una mano dalla tasca per prendere la sua, e Francesco lo lascia fare perché, al solito, lui può pensare quello che vuole, ma alla fine è sempre Giuliano a fare quello che c’è da fare.

Percorrono un pezzo di Ponte Santa Trinità così, con Giuliano davanti, che marcia come un soldato in missione, e lui qualche passo più indietro, che cammina quasi strascicando i piedi più per dispetto che per vera noia, e nel vuoto a metà tra i loro corpi, come una corda che li lega l’uno all’altro, le loro braccia che finiscono nel nodo delle mani intrecciate.

“Lo vedi?”, gli domanda Giuliano, quando infine si fermano.

Francesco lo vede. 

Al di là del muretto del ponte, ad un livello di poco meno di un metro più in basso, il pilastro sotto di loro si protende all'infuori in uno spuntone triangolare di cemento macchiato di guano. Chissà come ha fatto a non averci mai fatto caso prima di adesso.

“E tu dici che possiamo metterci là sopra”, chiede, giusto per conferma.

“Dopo scuola con le mie compagne di classe ci sedevamo sempre lì a fare i compiti”, risponde Giuliano.

Francesco sbuffa una risata.

“Certo, proprio i compiti facevate.”

“Di giorno, e con tutta la gente che passa di qua? Se facevamo altro sì che ci arrestavano sul serio. Dai, muoviti.”

Prima che Francesco abbia modo di ribadire quanto stupida gli sembri quell’idea, Giuliano gli ha già mollato la mano per appoggiarla sul bordo del muretto, gli basta poi un salto ed un volteggio quasi da ballerino per lanciarsi dall’altra parte ed atterrare sullo spiazzo di cemento sottostante.

“Ma sei scemo?”, quasi gli urla dietro Francesco, che per un attimo se l’è visto precipitare nel fiume sotto i suoi occhi. “Ma che bisogno c’era di saltare?”

“Dai Cesco, non fare il vecchio. Se volevo un rompiballe mi tiravo dietro Lorenzo. Guarda quanto spazio c’è.”

Giuliano allarga le braccia e cammina lungo i bordi della piattaforma come se gli stesse mostrando il palcoscenico di un teatro, e più della preoccupazione di vederlo sporgersi a quel modo con le stringhe delle scarpe slacciate, a Francesco dà fastidio il non riuscire a non notare la striscia di pelle bianca che la maglietta sollevata ora lascia intravedere al di sopra dei jeans, quella traccia di peluria bionda che parte dal suo ombelico e scende oltre l’elastico dei boxer, un percorso che tante volte Francesco ha disegnato con le mani e con la lingua.

“Sei un coglione”, gli risponde, ma ha la bocca secca e la voce gli viene fuori flebile e poco convinta.

Giuliano ride e gli tende di nuovo la mano.

“Dai, salta anche tu.”

“Ma col cazzo proprio”, risponde Francesco, che non ha la minima intenzione di saltare da un parapetto, mai, in nessuna circostanza e per nessuna ragione. Nemmeno per Giuliano farebbe una cosa del genere. Non è neanche la questione delle vertigini, che sì un po’ di problemi glieli crea - anche se non gli piace ammetterlo nemmeno a sé stesso - è proprio buonsenso spicciolo, di quello che tua madre ti imprime in testa fin da piccolo: non si salta dai parapetti. Punto. 

Giuliano si avvicina e si alza sulle punte dei piedi, appoggiandosi coi gomiti sul muretto che li separa. Lo guarda da sotto in su con quel sorriso che a Francesco fa sempre venire voglia o di baciarlo e di prenderlo a pugni al tempo stesso

“Guarda che in caso ti prendo, eh, mica ti faccio finire di sotto.”

“Giuliano. Taci due minuti.”

Giuliano sgrana gli occhi, alza le mani al cielo e si allontana di qualche passo come a dire _non prendertela con me se tu sei fatto male_ , che è un altro dei suoi gesti caratteristici per cui Francesco lo menerebbe volentieri.

Per ora si limita a distogliere lo sguardo da lui per fissarlo prima sull’Arno che scorre sotto di loro, e poi di nuovo sulla base liscia del pilastro più in basso. Avrebbero davvero dovuto chiedere a Lorenzo di accompagnarli, pensa con rimpianto. C’è sempre troppo poco buonsenso nell’aria quando Lorenzo non è con loro.

Francesco afferra il muretto e butta le gambe dall’altra parte senza stare a pensarci due volte, perché a pensarci anche solo mezza volta è sicuro che non l'avrebbe mai fatto. È sicuro anche che il suo salto non sia neanche lontanamente agile e aggraziato come quello di Giuliano, ma amen e così sia, non si può ottenere tutto dalla vita.

Giuliano intanto ride e gli dice qualcosa che può essere _bravo_ o _che diamine era quella cosa_ o _ho sentito le tue ginocchia scricchiolare, tutto bene?_ , probabilmente è tutte queste cose insieme, ma a Francesco non importa più di tanto, a Francesco importa di aver appena fatto una cazzata solo perché Giuliano gliel’ha chiesto - senza neanche insistere più di tanto poi - e quindi ora Giuliano dovrà pagare.

La giusta punizione dovrebbe essere buttarlo di sotto, ma Francesco si accontenta di afferrarlo per la nuca e tirarselo addosso per schiacciargli la bocca con la propria, e Giuliano continua a sorridere e non protesta, ma si lascia baciare come se non avesse mai aspettato altro nella vita che questo momento.

Le labbra di Giuliano sono calde come il suo respiro, il suo naso invece è un pezzo di ghiaccio, e pure le mani che Francesco sente scivolargli sotto il maglione sembrano pezzi di Artico che gli vagano sulla pelle.

“Vacci piano, Elsa”, ride contro la sua bocca, perché pure se detesta quella sensazione di freddo improvviso è pur sempre Giuliano che lo sta toccando.

“Pensavo volessi farti arrestare stasera.”

Francesco lo bacia di nuovo, poi gli stringe un braccio intorno i fianchi e fa un passo avanti, costringendolo ad arretrare verso il muro esterno del ponte, nella nicchia creata tra la parete e la finta colonna.

“Taci”, gli risponde.

“Sempre a darmi ordini stai.”

Francesco lo spinge contro il muro con un po’ più di forza del necessario, ma Giuliano sembra non farci caso. Nel gioco di ombre creato dal lampione sopra di loro, la sua espressione è impossibile da leggere con certezza, ma Francesco è convinto che si stia divertendo non poco.

“Saremmo potuti rimanere a casa”, borbotta, mentre con le dita inizia a slacciargli il primo bottone. “Avremmo potuto farlo sul divano, o sul letto, pure sulla lavatrice se te la sentivi strana, ma perlomeno al caldo.”

Sotto di loro l’Arno gorgoglia placido mentre jeans e boxer scivolano lentamente lungo i fianchi stretti di Giuliano.

“La lavatrice me la tengo buona per la prossima volta”, risponde Giuliano, la voce stretta, mentre Francesco si lascia cadere sulle ginocchia.

“Non fare troppo rumore”, gli ricorda, prima di prenderlo tra le labbra, e Giuliano un po’ ride e un po’ geme, ma fa entrambe le cose in un tono abbastanza basso da convincere Francesco che forse, _forse_ , non dovranno passare la serata in una cella a giocarsi a morra cinese l’ingrato compito di chiamare Lorenzo per farsi venire a prendere.

Di solito a Francesco piace prendersi il suo tempo, succhiare piano e con precisione ogni centimetro di pelle fino a farsi supplicare e minacciare dieci, cento, mille volte, gli piace sentire Giuliano che gli si sgretola tra le mani, gli piace sentire il bisogno che ha di lui crescere fino a diventare un impossibile scoppio di desiderio impaziente.

Ma ora fa freddo, e sono all’aperto, e chiunque dal Lungarno potrebbe vederli affacciandosi sul fiume, e comunque stare in ginocchio sul cemento non facilita di certo la situazione. Francesco decide che dovrà essere una cosa veloce.

Giuliano gli affonda le dita nei capelli, tira, si spinge ancora di più contro di lui, e Francesco aumenta il ritmo, lo accarezza con la lingua, gli stringe con forza le natiche con le mani, e intanto ascolta il suo respiro cambiare, impennarsi, spezzarsi a metà, ed è strano conoscerlo così bene da sapere quale sarà il punto di rottura, quanto poco manca perché Giuliano venga con un sospiro che gli ricorda sempre il singhiozzo rotto di chi ha appena trovato qualcosa di importante che credeva perduto da tempo.

Francesco si rialza piano e si pulisce la bocca con una mano mentre Giuliano, ancora mezzo accasciato contro il muro alle sue spalle, tenta di tirarsi su jeans e boxer con mani impacciate.

Insensibile alle sue difficoltà, Francesco gli volta le spalle, cammina a sua volta lungo la base del pilone fino a spingersi quasi sulla punta. Non guarda di sotto, ma dritto davanti a sé, con il sapore di Giuliano ancora sulla lingua e, nonostante il vento, una sensazione tiepida alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Ponte Vecchio è bellissimo di notte, comunque”, commenta, quasi sovrappensiero.

Alle sue spalle sente Giuliano ridere e avanzare fino ad essergli abbastanza vicino da allacciargli entrambe le braccia intorno alla vita e posare la fronte contro la sua schiena.

“Io te l’avevo detto, no?”

“Taci”, ripete di nuovo Francesco, ma solo perché, nonostante tutto, gli riesce ancora difficile dirgli _avevi ragione._

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COWT#10 @ landedifandom, prompt _Firenze_


End file.
